


French Lessons

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to try to get a table, some French, and New York in the same fic.  I kind of succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lireeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lireeli).



It didn't take long, once inside the hotel room, for Elijah to find himself draped over a table, two fingers shoved up his arse and one rather horny Dominic Monaghan with a tongue in his ear.

"Fucking hell, Dom…"

"You twat," Dom murmured affectionately, biting errantly at Elijah's neck and twisting his fingers. "Serves you right for taking me all over the bloody city before we get to fuck. I didn't need a tour of the Lower East Side, love. A tour of this room would've sufficed."

"Hey, I'm just being… fuck… hospitable. Better than the Riviera."

"You're complaining about the Riviera now?" Dom asked, rolling a condom on as he stretched Elijah further. "I thought you loved that idea!"

"I loved the _idea_, not so much the fact that I didn't see a single thing but the inside of every hotel room in the South of France. Very rude, Dominic. Very rude."

Dom rolled his eyes and leaned down, biting at the skin over Elijah's spine as he held him down with one hand flat across the shoulder blades. "You weren't complaining at the time. Besides, I did teach you some French, remember?" he asked, his grin teasing as he brushed the head of his cock between the halves of Elijah's arse, wiping his slick fingers on one cheek.

"Yeah, I remember," Elijah agreed through gritted teeth. "So get to it, you idiot."

"Get to what?" Dom asked, grinning broadly now. "You have to remember the words."

"God damnit, Dom… bay… no… ben…. no…"

Dom smiled, grinding against his target without penetrating. Elijah's fingers curled around the table, flexing and releasing, his body taut as a bowstring, and then…

"Baise moi!" he screamed.

Dominic grinned, and then he obeyed.


End file.
